Vengeance
by Misaki-Kahoryu
Summary: Suite de Provocation, mais peut aussi être lu séparément, écrit il y a 4 ans


J'arpentais les couloirs come une furie. Je me suis réveillé avant l'autre idiot. Je me suis rhabillé et suis partit non sans difficultés, ayant plusieurs douleurs dans les reins, le bas du dos et les fesses. Je n'oublierais pas la promesse que j'avais faite avant de dormir. Je vais trouver comment lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai besoin de réfléchir mais, pour le moment, ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est de prendre une douche. J'ai juste eu le temps d'enfiler mon boxer mais certainement pas de me nettoyer comme il le fallait. Je sens encore sa semance couler dès que mes muscles se contractent ou se décontractent. C'est répugnant. Mes chairs sont encores dilatées comme s'ilétait encore en moi. C'est une sensation des plus étranges. Mais je ne suis pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. J'ai pris mon pied il faut le reconnaitre même si cela me débecte. Je frappe du poing contre le mur du couloir. Un vertige me saisit et je me ratrappe au mur que je viens de frapper. Cette foutue drogue fait encore effet sur moi. Ses impacts reviennent par accoups. Je me relève et continue ma route pour enfin arriver à ma chambre. J'enlève aussitôt mes vêtements et file dans ma salle de bain. L'eau, froide puis chaude, me fait du bien. Mes muscles se détendent . Je commence à me savonner, d'abord les cheveux puis je descends progressivement le long de mon corps courbaturé. Puis j'arrive près de mon intimitéet là, je dois bien dire que ça me répugne. Ca dégouline et c'est remplis à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je dois moi même utiliser mes doigts pour tout ressortir et me nettoyer interieurement., bien en profondeur. Plus je sens son sperme ressortir et couler le long de mes jambes, plus la colère me gagne. Je réfléchis à un moyen de lui faire payer tout çela. Hord de question que je me retrouve Uke encore une fois. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ce genre de penchant et je dois bien reconnaître que je manque d'expérience dans le domaine homosexuel. Comment faire ? Pendant que mon cerveau fonctionne activement, je finis de me laver et me sèche. Heureusement que mon corps guérit vite, sinon j'aurais encore les marques des coups que j'ai reçu et des liens qui m'ont retenus.

Je sors de la salle de bain, serviette autour de la taille, prends quelques vêtements au hasard et m'habille avec. Un pantalon noir, un haut moulant sans maches, une cainture et ma fidèle Mugen me suffisent pour pouvoir sortir jusqu'au self. Je ne croise pas le Moyashi mais je tombe sur Lavi. Je fais tout pour l'éviter, je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder. Cet idiot m'interpelle me faisant remarqué que j'ai une démarche étrange. Evidemment, même avec un corps qui guérit vite, ce genre de choses laissent toujours des séquelles. Je l'ignore royalement, me contentant de continuer à avancer. Je réfléchis encore et encore et tout ce que je gagne c'est un mal de crâne insuportable. C'est lorsque je m'assoit avec un bon plat de sobas devant moi que j'ai un éclair de génie. Ca y est, je tenais ma vengeance. J'allais devoir m'abaisser un petit peu pour diverses raisons mais bon, de toute façon, je n'avais pratiquement plus aucune fierté.

Après avoir décidé de ce que j'allais faire, je me suis dit qu'il me fallait un complice ou une autre victime, à voir... J'avais déjà trouvé ma proie. Plutôt de bonne humeur, je partis dans le couloir. Pour convaincre ma future victime j'allais devoir utiliser des stratagèmes et autres ruses peu conventionelles. Première étape : changer de vêtements. Il faut que ce soit aguichant et provocateur pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Ca risque d'être une personne difficile à convaincre, il faut que je joue avec mes atouts.

J'arrive à ma chambre, file jusqu'à mon armoire et regarde l'ensemble de vêtements sobres, simples et noirs. La couleur n'est pas gênante, elle est parfaite pour souligner mes formes finement musclées. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de porter des vêtements provocateur, je ne possède donc rien qui pourrait entrer dans ce type vestimentaire. Je sais qu'Allen possède des accessoires de ce type mais je ne peux me permettre de le revoir avant d'avoir convaincu mon complice. Tant pis, je vais faire avec ce que j'ai sous la main c'est à dire un t-shirt noir trop petit qui laisse mon nombril à découvert et un pantalon ultra moulant. J'ai réussi à trouver un espèce de collier qui sert bien le cou et j'ai laissé mes cheveux détachés. J'enfile ma veste d'exorciste et file vers la blibliothèque.

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'en général elle est vide ou ne contient qu'une seule personne condamnée à lire une tonne d'archives sous les ordres d'un vieux tyran. Et c'est justement cette personne que je recherche.

Le rouquin est seul, enterré sous des tonnes de bouquins et de journaux que le vieux bookman lui a donné. Ce doit être vraiment pénible à force, de devoir lire toutes ces rubriques et de les consignées à l'interieur de sa tête...

Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je deteste les pensées qui me traversent l'esprit car elles me montrent avec exactitude le comportement que je vais devoir adopter pour obtenir ce que je veux de Lavi.

J'approche doucement vers lui, redant ma démarche féline et sensuelle, je vient l'entourer de mes bras, le forçant à sortir de sa lecture. Je viens poser ma tête sur son épaule, laissant mes lèvres près de son oreille, lui laissant le luxe de sentir mon souffle chaud. Je commence à lui mordiller le lobe, lui susurant d'une voix chaude :

"Laviii~ j'ai besoin de toi..."

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et un air ébahi. Je comprends son étonnement ; en temps normal,on ne me verrais jamais ainsi. Je le countourne et vient m'assoir sur la table face à lui, croisant les jambes et allant caresser sa main égarée sur les livres avec la mienne. Il a, comme je l'avais prévu, un mouvement de recul, créant un espace entre lui et la table, c'est à dire moi. Parfait, je viens me mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes, provocant une gêne bien visible.

"Yû-chan ?"

Je m'approche de son visage, saisissant aussi ses mains pour venir les poser sur mes hanches. Je le lèche, partant de sa clavicule et remontant jusqu'à son menton, m'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Mon petit manège porte ses fruits, je le sens déplacer ses mains, une allant se perdre sur mes fesses et l'autre revenant sur mon torse. Nos regards se croisent, illustrants le désir qui prend place entre nous.

"J'aimerais que tu m'aides, Lavi~."

Je ne sais si j'ai son attention toute entière car il semble être bien occupé à remonter mon haut, caressant de moins en moins chastement mon torse. Il commence à s'acharner sur mes pointes de chairs qui durcissent de plus en plus sous les assauts répetés de ses doigts. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander la faveur pour laquelle j'étais là à l'origine, il se jeta sur mon téton droit et vint le mordiller, le suçoter et le maltraiter avec sa bouche, m'arrachant un gémissement.

"Hnn... Lavi...

-Oui?"

Il m'avait répondu sans même relever son visage vers moi.

"Moyashi m'a énervé, je voudrais bien le faire pleurer, mais... Tu sais, avec ton aide. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Non expliques toi Yû-chaan ~"

Il me faisait tourner en rond, il comprenait parfaitement où je voulais en venir mais il voulait me l'entendre dire de vive voix et pas juste le sous entendre.

"J'aimerais qu'on se mette à deux sur lui. Je sais que ça te gènerait pas de faire un truc à trois.

\- Allen à jamais été mon genre...

\- Je serais là aussi.

\- Donne moi un apperçu de ce que je vais avoir et je verrais ça Yû~"

Ah quelle enflure celui là ! Tellement gourmand surtout que si je veux le convaincre, il va en effet falloir que je lui offre un accompte qui lui donnera suffisament envie pour qu'il cherche à avoir la suite. Je fais la moue mais m'éxécute. Je fais descendre mes mains jusqu'à son basson et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je m'approche de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

"Dis moi ce que tu veux~"

Entre temps, j'ai déboutonné son pantalon, laissant un peu plus d'espace à son excitation. Pour seule réponse, il m'mbrasse fougueusement tout en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je glisse ma main dans son caleçon, effleurant sa virilité tendue, quémandeuse de plus d'attention.

Je déteste avoir cette sensation de me donner complètement, de me vendre et d'être soumis. J'ai horreur de ça mais c'est bien parce qu'on me l'a fait subir et que je souhaite rendre la pareille que je m'abaisse ainsi. Et puis, même si Lavi à une mémoire incroyable, il n'est pas du genre à se vanter de ce genre de chose, enfin, j'espère. Il tiens toujours mon visage près du sien, gardant captive ma langue qui mène un combat violent avec sa consoeur.

J'activais ma main, trouvant un certain plaisir à le faire languir d'impatience. Je me contente de l'effleurer, le toucher ou le caresser sans jamais lui apporter la satisfaction d'empoigner son membre. Je l'entends gémir, s'énerver, s'impatienter alors que je lui fais subir mon supplice. Je me délecte de ses petits bruits d'agonie. Je dois avoir un penchant sadique. Le rouquin s'agace alors, pour se venger, il délaisse ma bouche et s'attaque à mes zones &rogènes qui se trouvent à portée de sa langue. Je dois reconnaître que c'est un bon moyen de me faire accélerer la cadence car, sous la surprise, plutôt que de laisser s'échapper un soupir de bien être qui serait gênant, j'empoigne sauvagement ce que je ne faisait qu'effleurer depuis tout à l'heure. C'est donc lui qui ne contrôle pas ce qui sort de sa bouche et je savoure pleinement le son que j'avais entendu.

Tandis q'il continu de maltraiter mon torse, je commence de léger mouvements, faisant descendre très lentement ma main et, pour augmenter sa fustration, je la remonte vivement pour recommencer mon petit manège. Ce qui était intéressant, c'est que grâce à quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'origine ou la définition exacte, nous étions dans un certain sens... connectés. J'arrive à ressentir, bien que ce soit uniquement par intermitance, ce que lui il ressent. C'est sans doute parce que lui même me remplis de sensations, de sentiments nouveaux et que la façon dont il me les procures varie en fonction du plaisir que je lui apporte moi même. C'est une sorte d'échange que je n'ai pas eu quand Moyashi m'a violé. Ce doit être parce que cette fois, je le fait de mon plein gré. Alors que j'étais en train de tergiverser, il m'a sortit de mes constatations intérieures lorsqu'il a plongé sa main dans mon propre pantalon, sans aucune retenue ni gêne. A ce moment là, nos regards se sont croisés. Il s'est passé quelque chose là, à l'intérieur de moi lorsque mes yeux foncés ont croisé sa pupille émmeraude, brillant d'une lueur que je n'avais jamais constaté chez l'apprenti Bookman. Cet oeil, empli de désir, semblant ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui, montrant l'âme de cet homme, en face de moi comme mise à nue, dévoilant un côté de Lavi que je croyais inexistant. Cela le rendait plus humain, je pouvais voir et comprendre que je n'étais pas le seul à m'offrir en cet instant. C'est comme si on s'appartenait mutuellement mais juste pendant la durée de ce regard si bref mais si significatif. J'adorais ça. J'adorais ce qu'il me faisait, l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. J'aimais sentir tout mes sens stimulés et sentir ce déferlement de sensations. C'était beaucoup plus stimulant qu'un combat.


End file.
